Harry Potter and the Ice Witch
by Delta99er5
Summary: Elsa knew nothing of the wizarding world until her family and a bunch of others were taken to see her life as a witch along with three other indiviuals. Watching the movie fic of the entire Harry potter series with all characters except death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm starting a new fanfic since my story 'Shattered memories' was taken down because of hate comments so I'm sorry but anyways this fic is a crossover of Harry Potter and Frozen which I both love it is actually the Harry Potter series with Frozen in the mix with the characters watching the movies, I'll add the other characters from the ministry of magic to other schools (Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) along the way. P.S. Elsa has her powers but never hurt Anna**

* * *

**Castle of Arendelle INT. Day**

11 year old Elsa was in her room looking out her window when suddenly a white light enveloped the room including the room where the other members of the royal family and they were all gone.

* * *

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry INT. Day**

Every teacher prefect and staff were busy they were excited for the new school year along especially for the new students suddenly the same white light in Arendelle was seen and enveloped the castle along with the students, future students and their families.

* * *

**Unknown theater INT. Day**

Everyone landed on the floor with a thud "Elsa are you alright?" The King asked concerned Elsa nodded everyone got up and observed where they were suddenly two men appeared they both appear to be in their 50's

"Hello I am Jack" the man on the left said

"And I am Albert" the other man continued

"And we are the Warner Brothers!" They both announced "Now you are all about to watch a movie which is a bunch of moving pictures" they continued all the guests were amazed by the new technology (since the wizarding world doesn't know how to even use a damn muggle telephone)

The wall behind them vanished revealing a theater with seats (well duh) all having plaques on them with names

"Everyone take a seat you will find your seat by reading the plaque on it" Jack announced

Elsa was seated at the front alongside a boy with untamable raven hair, a boy with red hair, a girl with frizzy brown hair and a bunch of others (you guys know who these are unless you haven't seen the movies or read the books) Elsa's family was 4 rows behind her in the 3 rows between her and her family were a bunch of adults all looked like they were teachers one of them was a man with an extremely long beard who sat on the chair with 'Dumbledore' written on it another was a woman about in her 50's wearing black robes who sat in the seat next to Dumbledore with the name: McGonagall on it. It took a while for everyone to find their seats until everyone was seated Albert spoke

"Now we will begin and no fighting please"

The brothers then left through a side door

The room darkened and the screen lit up

**We skim above the mountains and come to a stop at a fjord to see.**

"Arendelle" Elsa mouthed

**The screen shows the castle it then shows a large owl with a letter attached to its leg.**

The teachers eyes widened they were going to have a student from Norwegia and Possibly from their old students: King Philipp and Queen Idun.

**The camera zooms faster than the owl into one of the windows to reveal:**

**Elsa sitting on her bed combing a dolls hair until she heard something pecking her window.**

The Hogwarts teachers (except Snape and Quirrel) smiled they're student is royalty which hasn't happened in 20 years.

**Elsa looked up and set the doll on her bed and opened the window to find an owl.**

"**An Owl?" Elsa said curious noticing the letter attached to its leg**

"Uh isn't it obvious" Malfoy commented with a Boastful voice causing the Teachers and royal family to glare at him

**Elsa carefully took the letter on it was written:**

**Princess Elsa Winters of Arendelle**

**Third floor Castle of Arendelle**

**Second bedroom after the library**

**and opened it she read it aloud.**

"**Dear Princess Elsa Winters**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you will find an enclosed list of all your necessary books and equipment. The term will begin on September the first we await your answer no more than July the Thirty Eighth**

**Sincerely your's**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress"**

Elsa's father and mother smiled they remembered when they received they're letters

**Elsa closed the letter and ran out of the room to show it to her parents.**

"**Mother, Father I received a letter from someone!" Elsa exclaimed running with the letter in her hand into the throne room where her parents were with Anna sitting on the throne**

"**From who my dear?" Queen Idun asked her eldest daughter**

"**From someone named McGonagall or something" Elsa answered**

**King Philipp's eyes widened "give me the letter Elsa" King Philipp ordered and Elsa obeyed**

"**What does it say Father?" Anna asked**

"**She's accepted at Hogwarts" Elsa's father said smiling**

"**Hogwhat?" Anna asked**

"**Hogwarts" Philipp corrected**

"**Oh Elsa I'm proud of you" Queen Idun said joyfully hugging her daughter.**

"**First things first what is Hogwarts and what do they actually teach in there?" Elsa questioned still confused**

"You come from a Pureblood family like me you'll learn soon" Ron said to Elsa.

"You need help from the right sort there Princess I can help you with that" Malfoy said kindly kissing Elsa's hand making her blush.

"I'll like to see for myself first" Elsa answered to both of them obviously trying to flirt with her.

"**You see Elsa, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches like me and your mother when I was your age we were taught how to use magic and had to live in the school during school months and we only get back home every Christmas and Summer when you arrive there you are sorted into one of four houses Which is: Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and witted and then there's Slytherin for the highly ambitious but you shouldn't join them" King Philipp explained.**

"**Why not?" Elsa curiously asked.**

"**Because they are Hogwarts most notorious students" Queen Idun answered.**

The Slytherins snorted the real notorious house is Gryffindor.

"**Your mother and I were sorted into Hufflepuff I wish you were of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" Philipp continues for his wife**

"**I wish I was accepted" Anna huffed**

"**You will Anna when you become eleven" Idun said stroking her daughters hair**

"**Let's reply now shall we" Philipp announced going to Elsa's room while Elsa followed**

**When they got there King Philipp grabbed a piece of parchment a quill and a bottle of Ink Elsa grabbed the quill dipped it in ink and began to write:**

**Dear Headmistress McGonagall**

**I gladly accept your offer with permission from my parents for they have told me about Hogwarts and when they learned magic there first I thought it is a joke but I knew they were serious but I have something that you cannot possibly believe I have these mysterious powers I was supposedly born with I hope you can help me control it by learning magic at Hogwarts.**

**Sincerely Yours**

**Princess Elsa Winters**

**Crown Princess to Arendelle's throne**

Everyone except the royal family were curious about the powers Elsa mentioned.

**Elsa finished writing rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owls leg**

"**Take this to Head Mistress McGonagall" Elsa explained**

McGonagall smiled "there's no need for titles dear" she said smiling

**As if the owl understood it took off out the window**

**The screen shows the owl flying through some clouds until it clears up revealing the enormous castle of Hogwarts.**

The kingdom of Arendelle (except the king and queen) and the future students breath in awe of the amazing sight before them.

**The owl flies towards the castle and flies into one of the windows and landed on McGonagall's desk where she was reading some papers she notices the owl and takes the parchment off the owl and reads the letter looking up after reading the letter she smiles and rushes out of the room.**

**She enters a room on the topmost tower entering Dumbledore's office Dumbledore looks up from his glasses and faces McGonagall**

"**She has accepted Albus" McGonagall said excited "But she mentioned something about being born with powers" she continued in a grave tone.**

"**Then it seems that she was cursed at birth Minerva" Dumbledore answers**

Everyone was muttering to each other either it was Elsa joining their house or having her powers removed

"**Do you think they can be removed?" Minerva asked**

"**I'm afraid not since curses at birth can only be controlled and she could lose herself if we try to remove them especially at her age" Dumbledore continues.**

Elsa was scared she thought that she might hurt someone by accident with her powers.

"**I'll talk to the teachers about this" McGonagall said and exited the room.**

**When McGonagall left Dumbledore opens one of the drawers and takes out an old picture of himself with a boy and a girl.**

"**She reminds me of you Ariana" he said**

**The camera shows the castle again and enters the window where Elsa and her father were.**

"**Do you have your list Elsa?" Philipp asked**

"**Yes father" Elsa answered**

"**Then we better buy them before you go" he answered taking something out of his pocket which turns out to be a wand about 12" long and had a dragon heartstring core.**

"**hold my hand Elsa" her father said**

"**okay" Elsa obeyed and the second she touched her fathers' arm they vanished as quick as a wink**

The people who knew nothing of apparating (teleporting) blinked twice to check if it was real and it was.

**Both father and daughter appear in an alleyway King Philipp was in muggle (non wizarding person) clothes the same with Elsa who was Panting heavily.**

"**What, was that?" Elsa said panting heavily**

"**That was apparating my dear it's what wizards use to teleport to far places, the nausea will wear off it always happens the first time" King Philipp explained.**

**After a few seconds Elsa stopped panting "Where are we?" Elsa asked her father.**

"**Were in London my dear" King Philipp answered.**

**Elsa's eyes widened at this "But father we live in Norway and London is in Great Britain" she said to her father surprised.**

A bunch of people nodded Elsa sure knew her countries well

"**Which is why we Apparated so we can get here quicker if we went here normally it would've taken us a month to get here" King Philipp explained to his confused daughter **

**Elsa held her father's hand and they both began to walk towards a building painted completely black with a black hanging sign and door they both entered it.**

**Inside the building it was a bit shabby the building turned out to be a pub and Elsa stared in amazement on how normal people weren't able to see this until a voice was heard.**

"**Why Philipp been too long hasn't it?" a man's voice said**

**Elsa turned to see a man in a suit wearing a purple top hat**

"**yes, twenty years Dedalus" Elsa's father replied before hugging the man.**

"**Well who's the young lady here Philipp?" the man named Dedalus asked referring to Elsa.**

"**I'm Princess Elsa Winters of Arendelle" Elsa answered in a kind tone.**

"**Ahh your daughter then, its nice to meet you Princess Elsa" Dedalus said shaking Elsa's hands for presumably half a minute until letting her go.**

"**No formalities needed" Elsa says kindly to the man who then leaves the pub.**

**After a few more greetings Elsa and her father go to the back of the pub to face a brick wall.**

Future half blood or students without magical parents were all thinking the same thing 'What's so special about a brick wall?'

**Elsa gave her father a weird look "What are we supposed to do here it's a brick wall?" She asked her father who responded by tapping a few bricks using his wand making them move forming an archway surprising Elsa.**

Every non Hogwarts student was surprised at the concealed entrance.

"**We are here to buy your school supplies, in Diagon Alley" King Philipp answered in words.**

**Both father and daughter entered the alley and observed the place it was full of shops, offices and other buildings the camera then shows a large building with a domed roof different than the other buildings and has a large Plaque named: Gringotts Bank they continued to enter it.**

**The inside was full of goblins recording transactions and withdrawals they both approached the table at the end of the hall.**

**King Philipp clears his throat to catch the goblins attention and speaks.**

"**I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault"**

**The goblin replies**

"**Your key please Mister Philipp"**

Elsa was surprised that the goblin knew his fathers name.

**King Philipp brings out a key from his pocket and hands it to the goblin.**

"**Hmmm Griphook will escort you" the goblin said before the scene shifts to:**

**Elsa, King Philipp and Griphook riding a minecart in the mines and stops at a vault numbered: 697**

"**Vault 697" Griphook said to the pair he then pulls out the key and inserts it into a hidden lock on the door reveal:**

**Thousands of coins organized neatly Elsa was amazed**

Everyone except the teachers and King Philipp were surprised at how much he had saved.

"**your mother and i saved all this for you and your sister" King Philipp said to his surprised daughter**

the sisters smile at their parents.

**The camera cuts to another vault**

"**Vault 713" Griphook said his voice echoing in the caverns**

"**Daddy what's in there?" Elsa sked**

"**You wouldn't understand Elsa dear." King Philipp replied**

"**Stand back" Griphook announced he then slides a finger down locks unlock and reveals to show a small white stone package King Philipp quickly takes it and pockets it.**

The teachers perk up at the package knowing what it is.

"**Better hide it" King Philipp said nervously the scene then shifts to them outside Gringotts.**

"**What does your list say Elsa?" King Philipp asks**

**Elsa pulls out her list and reads it**

"**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**First-year students will require:**

**Uniform**

**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**

**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**

**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**

**Books**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1. Wand**

**1. Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1. set of glass or crystal phials**

**1. telescope**

**1. set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."**

**Elsa said aloud "let's get to it then" King Philipp commented**

**They both enter a building that says: Madam Malkins robes for all occasions.**

**A woman looks up from her work and smiles "why if it isn't Philipp Winters, welcome and who is this young lady you're with?" she said still smiling**

"**Elsa madam, Elsa Winters" Elsa replied**

"**Ahh your daughter then, I am Madam Malkins, Welcome" Madam Malkins continued**

"**It's her first year at Hogwarts she needs three black robes" King Philipp explained**

"**Why congratulations on your admission at Hogwarts, sit here on this stool so I can take your measurements" Madam Malkins commanded which Elsa obeyed she stretched her arms out when commanded after a few more measurements she was finished she then got off the stool and stayed in the shop while her father went to buy her books and Madam Malkin told her that would be done after a few hours. Suddenly a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes entered the shop alone he then turned to Elsa.**

"Finally I can be seen!" Malfoy said joyfully

"**Hi you in Hogwarts?" Malfoy asked not thinking of introductions**

"**Yeah first year there actually" Elsa replied**

"**Classmates then, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Malfoy said holding out his hand.**

"**Princess Elsa Winters" Elsa introduced shaking his hand Malfoy's expression turned into surprise.**

"**Who's your mother and father?" Malfoy asked still surprised**

"**My father's name is King Philipp the fifth while my mother is Queen Idun, we live in Norway both of them are wizards" Elsa answered to the curious boy.**

"**It's an honor to meet you then, Princess" Malfoy said kissing her hand making her blush.**

Elsa blushes slightly while her parents were glaring at the boy.

"**And if I may ask why are you so cold?" Malfoy wondered.**

"**I was always cold since I was born" she answered**

"**Weird?" Malfoy said**

**King Philipp then comes in the shop with Elsa's books.**

"**time to go Elsa" he said noticing Malfoy who waves at him.**

"**And hello to you Malfoy" he also said before leaving with Elsa**

"How does your father know Malfoy?" Ron asked Elsa who just shrugged

"it's because one of your parents must have been a part of mine and got married into your bloodline, its how pure blood families work which makes all purebloods cousins. Malfoy explained surprising Elsa at his amount of knowledge of wizards.

"your family is special since it's the only pureblood family that has royalty in it" he continued

"Then that means pure blood families only marry other witches or wizards?" Elsa asked

"If they want to" Ron answered the movie then continued

**The screen shows Elsa with her father.**

"**What do we need left Elsa?" he asked**

"**I still need a wand daddy" Elsa replied**

"**Don't worry we'll buy one from Ollivanders" Elsa's father said pointing at a building with gold Lettering that said: Ollivander's: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.'**

"Wow that's a very long time" Harry says amused

While Elsa was shaking she could barely hold her excitement of having a wand

**Elsa and her Father entered the store**

"**If you get a wand before I get back stay here okay, I have something to do first" King Philipp ordered to his daughter**

"**okay" Elsa responded and her father left the store**

**Elsa looked around to see lots of shelves with wands in boxes.**

**A thunk was heard a man appears on the ladder and looks at Elsa and smiles.**

"**Well hello there young lady I am Garrick Ollivander here for your first wand?" he greeted**

"**Yes sir" Elsa replied kindly**

"**Alright then what is your writing hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked**

"**my right hand" Elsa answered**

"**right try this wand then 12 inches horn beam dragon heartstring like your father's" He suggested.**

"**How did you-" Elsa began but was cut off by Ollivander "Know your father? I gave him his wand that's why just give the wand a wave" he finished**

**Elsa waved the wand but nothing happened.**

"**Apparently not, try this" Ollivander said taking another box from the shelf and taking out the wand**

"**10 and ¼ inches Ash and Veel hair core" he explained and handed it to Elsa**

**Elsa waves it again but still does nothing and Ollivander puts it away who then takes a third wand and hands it to Elsa.**

"**18 inches Hawthorn dragon heartstring core" Ollivander explained about the wand**

"**Third times the charm" Elsa said reassuring herself.**

**Elsa holds the wand and it glows red at the tip meaning it is hers.**

Many people smiled ,she finally has her wand

"**It seems that you have earned this wands favor, for it is the wand that chooses the owner for reasons unknown even to the wisest of wizards" Ollivander explained**

**King Philipp then enters the store with something behind his back**

"**Daddy! I have my wand now!' Elsa said excitedly**

"**ahh good that is good for I have something for you" King Philipp said revealing what's behind him to reveal: a White Turkish Angora Kitten.**

Some watchers coo at the kitten while others don't

"**She's Beautiful daddy" Elsa said scratching the cat behind the ears making it purr.**

"**It's time to go home then, see you Ollivander and here's the payment" King Philipp said placing a small bag of Galleons on his desk he then pulls out his wand and holds Elsa's hand making them disappear in a flash.**

**Castle of Arendelle INT. Dusk**

**Both father and daughter land in the throne room which is where Queen Idun and Anna were waiting they both go to hug them.**

"**You're finally home!" Queen Idun said with relief**

"**We were very busy mummy" Elsa said to her mother**

"**Alright then you two better get some rest" She ordered to Anna and Elsa which they both obeyed while their parents stayed in the throne room.**

* * *

**I am beat at writing this I'm not going to be able to update for the next two weeks since it's almost our quarterly test and I'm going to use those weekends to study for the exams.**


	2. first year cpt 1

**Here's chapter two mates thanks for the reviews. And you guys requested that I put in 'Let it go' the problem here is what year and when should Elsa sing it but let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**The screen showed the royal family in the dining room eating Dinner.**

"**Daddy how do you know Malfoy" Elsa asks drinking some water.**

Some people leaned forward to learn more.

"**You met Malfoy?" Queen Idun asks her husband surprised**

"**Yes, and I know him because Elsa. He is your cousin and my nephew" King Philipp said answering his daughter and wife's questions.**

Everyone was surprised at that statement

**Elsa sputtered out the water she drank in surprise.**

"**My cousin!?" Elsa said surprised**

"**Hope he's handsome!" Anna interrupts rudely**

"**Anna!" Queen Idun says to her younger daughter**

"**Sorry" Anna apologises**

"**Elsa listen. The reason he is your cousin it's because his father Lucius Malfoy, is your mother's brother" King Philipp explains.**

"**And you're father married me from another pure blood family" Queen Idun continues.**

"**So me and Anna are supposed to marry wizards only?" Elsa questions her parents**

"**If you want to you can, although many pure bloods will consider you traitors" King Philipp answers**

Many witches and wizards. Frowned the wizarding world still has not accepted the half blood and muggle – born witches and wizards.

"**Okay but why?" Anna asked**

"**It's because many purebloods have not accepted non pureblood witches and wizards" Queen Idun answered**

Anna and Elsa frowned at the words just said.

**Anna and Elsa just stared at their parents.**

"**I'm going to bed" Elsa says leaving the table "Me too" Anna says following behind leaving the two royals to themselves.**

**The screen then fades to black after a while it then shows Elsa and Anna in the throne room.**

"**It sucks you have to go, and today's your final day with me" Anna moaned.**

"**At least you learn magic" Elsa says trying to cheer up her sister "Want to build a snowman?"**

**Anna's frown instantly turns into a smile.**

"**Watch this!" Elsa says she waves her hands around and makes snowflakes in the process and throws them in the air.**

Everyone was in awe. So this was Elsa's powers.

"**Make a snowman! Make a snowman!" Anna says excited**

**Elsa makes a snowman using her powers and makes snowbanks for them to have a snowball fight.**

**After a while they both stop and notice that the snowman is gone.**

"**It was right there" Elsa says pointing to where she built the snowman.**

"**Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" they both hear a soft, cheery voice behind them.**

The watchers were surprised at the voice and were thinking the same thing 'The snowman couldn't have come to life!'

**Both sisters turn around to see:**

**The snowman walking towards them waving his stick hands in the air.**

The watchers were either scared or amazed that Elsa has brought something to life.

**Anna was panting heavily while Elsa is shocked and looked at her hands.**

"**You're alive?" Elsa asked the snowman.**

"**Umm I think so?" the snowman answered a bit confused.**

"**A-and your name is Olaf" Anna asked.**

"**uhmm yes?" the snowman named Olaf answered like it was obvious.**

**The king and queen then enter the throne room and were not surprised to see it covered in snow but were surprised to see Olaf.**

"**Elsa did you make him?" Queen Idun asked which Elsa answered by nodding.**

"**Come on let's play some more Anna!" Olaf encouraged**

"**Okay!" she agreed**

"**It seems that when you created him your emotions created some life" King Philipp guessed**

"What does he mean by your emotions" Harry asked

"My powers are controlled by my emotions. When ever I get angry or sad I create a blizzard around me and it stops if my emotions suddenly change" Elsa answers

"**Maybe" Elsa said**

"**Come, we still have to pack your things for tomorrow" King Philipp said leading Elsa out into the corridor and into her room to pack her things to go to Hogwarts.**

"**Bye Elsa!" Olaf says not noticing the sad look on Anna's face.**

**Olaf then looks at Anna and notices her sad face.**

"**What's wrong Anna?" Olaf asks**

"**It's just, I wont be able to see Elsa until Christmas" Anna answers**

"**Oh that's sad, but at least you have me!" Olaf said trying to cheer her up.**

**Anna smiles at Olaf and hugs him.**

**The screen then slowly fades to black.**

**The words: The next day appeared on the screen.**

**The screen shows Elsa pushing a luggage trolley with her things at King's Cross along with her family in Muggle clothes. They keep walking until they're between platform nine and ten.**

"**Is this where we enter the platform?" Elsa asked her father with the muggles paying them no mind.**

"**Yes just run straight through" he answered .**

**Elsa then embraces Anna and her parents before saying last good – byes.**

"**Bye Anna" Elsa says to her crying sister.**

"**Bye Elsa don't forget to write" Anna managed to say through her sobs.**

Many of the watchers were a bit sad, both of them are really close together.

"**I will" Elsa promised she then ran through the wall and instead of crashing she went straight through. And was now facing a scarlet steam engine with the words: HOGWARTS EXPRESS on the tender making her tears disappear and make a smile form on her lips. She then grabbed her trunk and Glaciem (her cat) who was in a cage and boards the train. It takes some time for her to find an empty compartment on the train she then sets down Glaciem's cage and tries to lift her trunk to stow it away on the luggage rack above the seats.**

The students sighed first years always have a hard time stowing their trunks on the luggage racks.

"**Excuse me, you need help with that?" a male voice asked**

**Elsa turned to see a boy wearing glasses with raven black hair at the door of the compartment.**

Harry smiled seeing himself onscreen.

"**Sure" Elsa replies the boy helps her stow her and his trunk away on the luggage rack and sat down.**

**Another voice was heard in the door of the compartment**

"**Excuse me anyone sitting here, everyone else is full" The voice said**

**Both Elsa and the boy turned to see a boy with ginger red hair, freckles on his face and clothes that looked like they were handed down to him appeared at the door.**

**Elsa nodded and the boy sat down next to her.**

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley" The boy named Ron introduced holding out his hand.**

"**I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters" Elsa said introducing herself.**

"**I'm Harry, Harry Potter" The boy named Harry introduced.**

The students were surprised to who Elsa and Ron is speaking to and were muttering to each other.

**Ron's face turned into surprise "Blimey your Harry Potter" Was all he said**

**Elsa was just confused at what Ron said wondering what Harry is so famous for.**

"**Do you have the – the" Ron stammered "The what?" Harry asked "Scar" Ron whispered finishing his sentence.**

**Harry raises some of his bangs to show a lightning bolt shaped scar completely detailed.**

"**It's amazing you survived it" Ron complimented.**

"**Can't remember much of it though" Harry said looking out the window.**

**Deciding she had enough Elsa asked the boys.**

"**Okay what's so special about him having a scar?"She asked.**

Most students gave Elsa weird looks at her question.

Noticing the stares Elsa decided to defend herself.

"What? I'm new to the wizarding world" She says defending herself.

"**You don't know! Harry Potter defeated the most evil wizard in history when he was just a baby and he only got that one scar out of it" Ron explains getting into her face and pointing to Harry's scar.**

"**Okay ,okay, no need to get into my face" Elsa says pushing Ron to his seat.**

"**Sorry" Ron apologises**

"**But what did happen to you when you defeated you-know-who" Ron asked Harry**

"**Actually all I remember is a green light and that's it" Harry answered**

"**Well that's a bummer" Ron says lumping into his seat.**

"**So were both your parents wizards?" Elsa asked Harry.**

"**My father was but my mother wasn't" He replied.**

"**So you're a half blood then" Ron says.**

"**What's a half blood?" Harry asked to Elsa and Ron.**

"**It's when one of your parents is a muggle" Ron explains.**

"**And if you don't have wizarding parents you're a muggle – born, and if you have both parents as witches and wizards you're a pure-blood like me." He continues**

"**I'm a pure-blood too" Elsa says to both of them.**

"**I wish I was raised by my parents and not my uncle, aunt and cousin" Harry says looking a bit upset.**

"**Why? Were they muggles?" Elsa asks**

"**yeah and it was horrible though I found out I was a wizard a month ago" He explains**

"**Me and my younger sister Anna found out my parents were wizards when I received my admission letter" Elsa explains to the boys.**

**After a while the train started moving startling the three.**

"**How long is this ride to Hogwarts?" Asks Harry to both of them thinking they know the answer.**

"**I dunno but my brother Percy says when we get there its already dark" Ron guesses**

"**But anyways where do you come from Elsa?" He asks the blonde haired girl.**

"**I came from Norway and grew up with my parents in a castle as royalty and I'm a princess actually" Elsa says like it's a normal thing to say.**

"**Really?" Asks Ron and Harry in surprise Ron continues "Bloody hell that's amazing, whats it like?"**

"**Boring actually, you are actually forced not to have fun and learn your responsibilities when you grow up, and you're also forced to marry someone just to keep the peace between two kingdoms" Elsa explains with a sigh.**

"**Don't worry maybe staying at Hogwarts will keep your mind away from that" Harry says placing a hand on Elsa's shoulder**

Elsa smile's at Harry who returns it back.

"**And there's something else" Elsa continues.**

"**What?" Both Harry and Ron asks at the same time.**

"**Whatever you do. Not. Tell. Anyone." Elsa say with a serious face.**

Elsa's parents look at each other knowing that Elsa will show her powers.

**Elsa closes the compartment door and twirls her hands around each other making snowflakes appear. Making both Ron and Harry gasp she then throws it into the air making it snow temporarily. Before sitting down leaving Ron and Harry's mouth open due to surprise.**

"**Bloody hell ,since when are you able to do that" Ron asks Elsa still surprised**

"**Forever I guess, I was born with them" Elsa replies.**

**Deciding to steer the conversation it was Elsa's time to ask.**

"**What about you Ron, Where'd you come from?" Elsa asked the red headed boy.**

**Ron blushes and explains "Well I'm actually the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts my oldest brother is Bill who works for Gringotts in Egypt,. My second oldest brother is Charlie who works with dragons at Romania,. Percy is my oldest brother that's still here in Hogwarts, he's a fifth year and a prefect" Ron says rolling his eyes when he got to Percy, like he's annoying to him. "While Fred and George are twins and third years, they always do pranks and still get good marks, and there's my sister Ginny who's starting next year." Ron finishes.**

**Harry and Elsa were just dumbstruck at this 'five older brothers that's crazy' Ron then continued with his story life.**

"**You also don't get anything new, since I'm the youngest of boys i got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat Ron said pulling out a shabby old rat from his pocket. "He's name's Scabbers he's really useless by the way." A hiss was then heard from Elsa's possessions surprising the kids.**

"**Glaciem be nice" Elsa says pointing to her white cat.**

"**Sorry Ron I didn't know you had a rat with you" Elsa apologized.**

"**That's alright" Ron says relieving Elsa's tension's**

"**Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?" Ron asked pulling out his wand.**

"**Sure" Elsa and Harry replied at the same time**

**Before Ron was able to cast the spell the compartment door slid open and another first year girl with frizzy brown hair and buck teeth. She held her nose high like she can best everyone at tests.**

Elsa already had a dislike for the girl even though she had not said a single word knowing that she should be humble and nice like how all royal families should to everyone.

"**Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one?" The girl asked, her nose still held high.**

"**Oh? Are you doing magic? Let's see them" She demanded in a bossy tone after seeing Ron with his wand out.**

"**Alright" Ron says complying to the girl "Sunshine daisy's buttermellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Ron says waving his wand but nothing happens.**

"**I think your brother tricked you" Harry concludes.**

"Can't believe you fell for that!" Fred yells to Ron who glared at them.

"**Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very well isn't it" The girl asked pulling out her wand and pointing it at Harry "I've tried and learned all simple spells, for example"**

"**Oculus Reparo" She said**

**Harry's glasses were instantly repaired no cracks or lacerations was visible on it anymore.**

The teachers were rather impressed at her skills in spells.

"**Holy Cricket you're Harry Potter" She gasps amazed**

"**I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?" The girl named Hermione asked**

"**Elsa Winters"**

"**Ron Weasley"**

"**Nice to meet you, you better change into your robes I expect to be arriving soon" Hermione says leaving the compartment.**

"**Thought she'd never leave" Elsa says relieved.**

"**I know" Ron says agreeing with her**

**The three spent the rest of the trip talking about Hogwarts which Elsa explained about the house's making the three to have a deal to be friends whatever house they end up.**

**The screen then shows darkness, the trains whistle was then heard it is then seen pulling into an outdoor station with people pouring out of the train.**

"**first years first years over here" a man's voice said**

**Harry, Ron and Elsa get out of the train wearing they're robes they then go to the source of the voice which turns out to come from a man about 8 ft. tall with a lantern.**

**That's Hagrid he helped me buy my supplies" Harry explained to Elsa and Ron smiling.**

"**Hello Harry" Hagrid greeted.**

"**Hi Hagrid" Harry greeted back.**

"**Alright this way to the boats, come on ,now, follow me" Hagrid commanded the first years.**

**They walked towards the shore of a lake where the majestic view of Hogwarts can be seen.**

The first years were amazed while the 2nd – 3rd years looked on in amazement.

"**Beautiful isn't it" Hagrid asked**

"**Everyone onto the boats no more than four on one of em" Hagrid commanded leading them to a bunch of boats stationed nearby.**

**The boats are now seen going across the lake towards the castle , Harry, Ron and Elsa are on one boat looking in awe with the fourth person as Hermione Granger.**

**The scene then show the first years climbing up the steps where professor McGonagall was waiting.**

"**Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall addressed keeping the stern look on her face**

"**In just a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your house's." She explained her stern and serious face not faltering.**

"**There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, during your stay, your house will be like your family, . Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. , At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. " Professor explained but was cut off by Neville Longbottom who spotted and retrieved his pet toad named Trevor.**

"**The sorting ceremony will start momentarily" she says leaving the first years.**

**Malfoy then looks at Harry with two other boys flanking his side's.**

"**So it's true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he says out loud catching everyone's attention making the first years mutter with each other.**

**Malfoy approaches Harry with the two boys flanking him.**

"**This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He introduces.**

**Ron snickers at the name Malfoy turns to face him.**

"**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" He says extending his hand**

"**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks" Harry says declining**

"**Hey Malfoy" Elsa greeted who nods in response.**

**Draco glares at Harry. McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreats with one last glare.**

"**We're ready for you now." She announces**

**She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.**

"**All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words." Announces Professor McGonagall.**

**Professor Dumbledore stands up from the main table and begins his speech.**

"**I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" he says gesturing to a ragged old man with a cat with red eyes "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore finishes.**

"**When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall explains gesturing to a simple three legged stool with a very old pointed hat resting on it.**

"**Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall announces.**

Hermione tenses up thinking what house she will be placed.

**Hermione steps up front, McGonagall takes the hat and places it onto her head.**

**A rip forms on the hat and speaks after a few moments "Gryffindor!" the hat shouts.**

**Cheering was then heard from the Gryffindor table.**

**Hermione then jumps with glee.**

"**Draco Malfoy." McGonagall calls out**

**Malfoy approaches and sits on the stool.**

**McGonagall takes the hat and is about to place it on him when it already called out.**

"**Slytherin!" the hat shouted before touching a single hair on him.**

**Malfoy hops off the stool with a smirk on his face.**

"**Ronald Weasley."**

**Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.**

"**Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!" The hat shouts like he's annoyed.**

"Just like all of us" George says along with his twin.

"**Harry Potter"**

**Everything goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down.**

"**Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat says thinking that it can't make a choice.**

"**Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry whispers to the hat.**

"**Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure...better be..." The hat says**

Everyone tenses up at the decision.

"**GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts.**

**There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.**

The Gryffindors' cheer for they're new addition.

**Fred and George are also there, and cheer: We got Potter! We got Potter! Harry sits down.**

The real life Fred and George chant the same thing with they're on – screen selves.

"**Princess Elsa Winters"**

**Elsa face palms and nervously sits on the stool muttering was then heard among the students not thinking of royalty in Hogwarts.**

Elsa face palms her secret was out!

"**Hmm royalty eh, just as difficult as the one before you" The sorting hat says "You're full of talent and ambition, quite Slytherin, Loyal to your family and friends specifically your sister, willing to sacrifice anything that's quite Hufflepuff, you're also brave and courageous always willing to go on, a Gryffindor trait"**

Elsa was wondering what kind of house she will be put in, along with everyone else.

"**I see you have a great mind and crave for more knowledge, you are bright and intelligent, I know which house is for you and it's"**

**Elsa closed her eyes and hoped for the best**

Elsa did what her on screen self was doing.

"**Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted the table on Elsa's right applauded and took a seat.**

The Ravenclaws applauded to their addition while Elsa's parents were happy for her.

**After the sorting ceremony the great hall was then filled with noise.**

"**Your attention please" McGonagall says dinging on a glass to quiet everyone.**

"**Let the feast, begin" Dumbledore announces.**

**Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.**

**Draco looks at all the food, raises his eyebrows and digs in.**

**Ron stuffs his face.**

**Elsa takes something from each plate.**

**At the Gryffindor table the first years are introducing themselves.**

"**I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." A boy named Seamus said introducing himself to Neville.**

**Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head, pops out.**

"**ahh!" Ron gasps in surprise**

"**Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." The ghost greets**

"Time for the ghosts to appear" King Philipp says remembering how the ghosts surprise him.

**Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.**

**A lady with waist length hair, a floor length cloak floated around the Ravenclaw table in a serene manner looking sad and depressed.**

"**That's the Grey lady, she lost her diadem long ago, that's why she's sad" an Asian girl says to Elsa who nods.**

**Later:**

**The first year students are left in the great hall with prefects to guide them to their dormitories Elsa was supposed to follow a fifth year prefect named Penelope Clearwater.**

"**Alright Ravenclaw first years follow me" Penelope says to the Ravenclaw first years.**

**Penelope led them to some corridors and led them to a tight spiral staircase and ended t a door with no knob but a bronze eagle knocker.**

"**I went to the city, I stopped there, I never went there, and I came back again" The knocker spoke startling the students**

Non- Ravenclaws were also startled.

"**A watch" Elsa answered like it was obvious.**

"**Enter" the knocker said**

**The door then opened to reveal a room with, a wide circular room with large arched windows and a midnight blue carpet at the end of the room was the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem.**

"**Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room" Penelope announced "This is where you are allowed to study, socialize or relax during your free times. Boy's dormitories are upstairs to your left, girl's the same on your right. Have a good night and welcome to Hogwarts" Penelope broke a smile before joining a bunch of other Ravenclaws.**

**The first years then entered the dormitories to find they're belongings already upstairs Elsa then changed to her nightgown and went to bed.**

* * *

**That was chapter two don't forget to review and favorite.**


	3. first year cpt 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites guys. Here's chapter 3**

* * *

**Elsa wakes up and gets dressed into her robes. Grabs her books and heads off to her first class which is transfiguration.**

**Elsa walks towards the class and stops at the door to see:**

**Two seats left one was right next to Cho Chang a girl from Ravenclaw and the other one was right next to Hermione Granger.**

Draco smiles he always has a plan to get a girl to sit next to him.

**Draco notices Elsa and pushes Goyle off his seat and forces him to sit next to Cho.**

Everyone looked at Draco with strange looks

**Elsa sighs and decides to sit next to Draco.**

**Elsa looks around the classroom and notices that Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen and a cat was on her desk.**

"**Where's Professor McGonagall?" Elsa asks Draco.**

"**Don't know" He answers**

**The cat on the Professor's desk then jumps off and transforms into McGonagall making the students applaud at her transfiguration skills.**

"**Thank you for the applause but for now please read chapter 1 in your textbooks" She commanded**

**Everyone quiets down and reads their books while McGonagall transfigures back into a cat.**

**After a while Ron and Harry enter the room running.**

"**Finally we made it!" Ron breathed out obviously exhausted**

"**Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"**

The teachers glare at Ron who shrinks back into his seat

"**You'll regret saying that" Elsa whispers to them.**

"**What?" Harry asks not catching her words.**

**McGonagall in her cat form jumps off the desk and transforms into her normal self surprising the two.**

"**That was bloody brilliant" Ron says in amazement.**

"**Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." Professor says to the boys.**

"**We got lost." Harry explains**

"**Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Professor replies**

**The two boys then sit down wherever they could find.**

"**Now what you will learn in this class is the art of transformation known as transfiguration in the wizarding world" Professor McGonagall explains who turns her desk into a lion that scared the students and back into a desk calming everyone.**

"**Now I want you to repeat after me" Professor commands**

"**Avifors" she says**

"**Avifors" Everyone repeats.**

"**That there is a transfiguration spell for turning something into a bird" She explains**

"**Now I want you to try and transform these rocks into birds if you can by the end of class" McGonagall orders. Rocks then appear on the student's desks surprising them again.**

"**Just remember to point your wand at it and say, Avifors" Professor reminds before transforming back into a cat.**

**Everyone tries to turn the rocks but nothing works the camera then shows Elsa trying the spell.**

"**Avifors" Elsa says saying the incantation properly while pointing her wand but nothing happens.**

"**Avifors" she says again this time it worked! The rock then turned into a Blue Jay and flies off catching everyone's attention.**

Everyone was amused especially Elsa's parents since it's not an easy spell to do if you're a first year.

"**That's amazing Elsa" Neville compliments**

"**Thanks" she replies**

**After a while the bell rings signaling the end of class. The students then pack their things and leave for the next class which is: potions.**

**The first years go down to the dungeons and enter a room that is barely lit which was also full of chattering until Professor Snape entered making the room so quiet you can hear a pin drop.**

"**There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." He says in a strict tone with a stern face.**

"**However, for those select few" he looks at Draco who smiles "who possess the predisposition,** **I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.** **I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape looks at Harry who was writing this down in his view he is not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." He says ending his speech the last part loudly to get Harry's attention.**

**Hermione nudges his ribs to make him look up.**

"**Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asks where Hermione and Elsa's hand instantly shot into the air.**

**Harry shrugs not knowing the answer.**

" **You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"**

**Both girls's hands shot up in the air again.**

The teachers were impressed at Elsa and Hermione's knowledge.

"**I don't know sir" Harry answers**

"**And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"**

**Hermione and Elsa's hands were still in the air**

"**Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"**

"**Clearly Elsa and Hermione knows it's a pity not to ask them" Harry says a bit irritated**

**The class snickers**

"**Silence. Since you both won't stop miss Winters or should I say princess Winters you're up" Snape says to Elsa.**

Elsa smiled she has a chance to impress a teacher.

"**Well sir. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of the living dead. While a Bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that can save you from most poisons. While Monkshood and Wolfbane are the same thing but are also called Aconite " Elsa answers**

The watchers were impressed at Elsa

"**Now that is a true Ravenclaw" Snape says observing the class**

"**Why aren't any of you writing this down?" He says making the class grab they're quills and write.**

**Elsa sits down with a smirk on her face.**

**Snape returns to his desk and writes something down with his quill**

"**And Gryffindors" Snape says making the Gryffindors look up.**

"**Five points will be taken from your house for your classmates. Cheeky behavior"**

The Gryffindors groan inwardly at the loss of points

"**As for you Ravenclaws"**

**The Ravenclaws look up from they're parchments.**

"**Ten points will be awarded to your house for Princess Winters. Shaming Mr. Potter" Snape says directing it at Elsa who frowns.**

Elsa frowned. She didn't want to shame Harry. While the Ravenclaws were impressed.

**In the great hall, probably midday. The students are all working on homework.**

**Seamus is trying a spell on a cup.**

"**Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." He chants**

**He looks into the cup and shakes his head.**

"**What's Seamus doing with that glass of water?" Harry asks Ron.**

"**Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before..."**

**ZAPOOF! The cup explodes. There is laughter amongst the students. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.**

**An owl drops Elsa two letters from above landing on her hand while the owl lands next to her.**

"**Who's owl is that?" Cho asks**

"**I think it's my father's?" Elsa replies**

**Elsa opens the letters to find them from her parents and Anna. She then reads them.**

"**Dear Elsa**

**We miss you, already Anna is counting down the days by marking down a calendar to the holidays at the end of the year. We also hope that you are sorted into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw since your traits fit into those houses. The castle is also quieter than usual now since you're not here. The staff are wondering where you are, so we just told them that you are at Hogwarts since the entire staff was secretly witches and wizards that studied in the same school. Surprised? We can't wait for your return at the holidays.**

**P.S. this is our owl Edwin**

**Sincerely**

**Your mother and father"**

Elsa was surprised knowing the castle staff were also witches and wizards. But she also smiled knowing that there were secrets at the castle.

**Elsa set the letter aside and read Anna's letter.**

**Dear Elsa**

**I really miss you.**

**I hope that we get to see you soon at Christmas, Olaf and I are marking down the days towards the holidays, I hope that I also get sorted into whatever house you are in! so we can be together! Mother says that I'm gonna start my first year when your in Hogwarts on your second year which is next year. YAY! See you in the holidays.**

**P.S. Dad says if you get a boyfriend he might consider sending some armed guards/ wizards**

**From your sister**

**Anna"**

**Elsa was snickering at the last part of Anna's letter her attitude was present anywhere in the world.**

**Elsa grabs two pieces of parchment and writes a reply letter.**

**Dear mom and dad**

**I miss you all too!**

**I wish that the holidays arrive already so I can see you all again, especially Anna and Olaf. I also made two new friends the first one is Harry Potter whom I think you already know, while my second friend is Ron Weasley who has five older brothers and one younger sister both of them were sorted into Gryffindor.**

**And guess what? I was sorted into Ravenclaw! The house for smart and intelligent students. Although the sorting hat considered putting me into Slytherin but I had more traits in Ravenclaw which is why I was sorted there hope to see you at the holidays.**

**Your eldest daughter**

**Elsa**

**Elsa packed the letter into the envelope and wrote another one for Anna.**

**Dear Anna**

**I miss you too!**

**The holidays will come anyway, so don't worry about me not going there. Remember to not get into too much trouble with Olaf. If you're wondering what house I was placed in I was placed into Ravenclaw, the house for smart people. Although I think the sorting hat will place you into Gryffindor the bravery house, since you are brave and optimistic. Hope to see you soon!**

**Your elder sister**

**Elsa**

**Elsa packs the last letter and attaches it to Edwins leg**

"**Take it to my mother and father Edwin" Elsa says to the owl**

**The owl then takes off and leaves the castle.**

**Outside, flying practice. Five students from each house, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.**

The first years are excited they are about to fly for the first time!

"**Good afternoon, class." Madam Hooch greets**

"**Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Everyone greets back**

"**Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" Madam Hooch commands**

"**Up!" The class shouts**

**Harry's broom instantly flies into his hand.**

"**Up!" Elsa says**

**The broom instantly flies into her hands just like Harry's**

"**Up!" Draco says his broomstick flies into his hand and smugly grins**

"**With feeling!" Madam Hooch recommends**

"**Up. Up. Up. Up." Hermione says but to no avail the broom stick does not go up**

"**Up!" Ron shouts**

**Instantly his broom slams into his face**

Many of the watchers either wince or laugh while Ron blushes embarrassingly

"**Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch advises The class mounts their brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...1 {Tweet}"**

**Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.**

"**Mr. Longbottom." Madam Hooch says to the floating boy**

**Neville soars away on his broomstick.**

"**Neville!" Harry shouts**

The teachers and students ( except for Slytherin) were worried for the boy

**He soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.**

**Neville approaches. The students scatter and Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.**

**Neville zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there. "Oh. Ah...help!" he screams He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground. "Ahh!" He screams falling down to the ground.**

The watchers winced at the fall.

**Madam Hooch comes running towards the students**

"**Everyone out of the way!" She shouts**

"**Come on, get up." She says picking up Neville**

"**Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Madam Hooch begins to take Neville away holding his wrist "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She says to the students before leaving**

**Malfoy picks up Neville's Remembrall and shows it to everyone.**

"**Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass" Draco mocks laughing along with the other Slytherins.**

Neville frowns at losing his Remembrall

"**Give it here, Malfoy." Harry shouts to him.**

**The camera shows Elsa's hands starting to be covered by mist due to her powers.**

"**No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" Malfoy answers going off the ground with his broom "How 'bout up on the roof?" he mockingly suggests gaining more air " What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"**

**Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it. Hermione stops him.**

"**Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione warns.**

**Harry ignores her and flies off to catch Malfoy.**

"**He's done for" Ron says**

**Harry is now in the air, across from Draco.**

"**Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatens.**

"**Is that so?" Malfoy answers in a mocking voice.**

**Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.**

"**Have it your way, then!" Malfoy shouts throwing the Remembrall.**

**Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working/watching, he catches it, and then heads back to the group. The students all cheer and run to see him.**

The teachers were impressed at his skills in flying.

**A chorus of compliments were heard from the students.**

"**Harry Potter? Follow me." Proffesor McGonagall requests**

**Harry sullenly follows her. Draco and his goons laugh.**

**Elsa approaches them.**

"**Hey Elsa, what'cha need?" Malfoy asks**

"**You deserve something" Elsa replies.**

**A chorus of 'ooohs' was heard.**

**Malfoy closes his eyes and prepares for Elsa to kiss him.**

Elsa gave a look of disgust there is no way she's gonna do that!

**Elsa closes her eyes and was about to kiss Malfoy when she opens her eyes and slaps his face!**

**Another chorus of 'ooohs' was heard.**

Everyone was surprised at Elsa's sudden move.

"**That was for getting Harry in trouble" Elsa says walking away**

**Malfoy was holding his cheek where Elsa had slapped him.**

**Professor McGonagall and Harry go toProfessor Quirrells classroom. He is inside, teaching, holding an iguana.**

**McGonagall approaches the class and stops Harry**

" **You wait here." The professor commands**

"**Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Professor McGonagall requests**

"**Oh. Y-yes, of course." He stuttered**

**a boy, gets up to leave and Quirrell continues.**

"**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!" Professor says with a smile**

**Harry and Ron are walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas and a Grey lady float by.**

"**Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well." Sir Nicholas says complimenting about Harry.**

"**Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in" Ron says but was interrupted by Harry**

"**A century, according to McGonagall." Harry finishes for him**

"**Fred and George approach and walk along with Ron and Harry.**

"**Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!" Fred congratulates**

"**Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron explains**

"**Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George explains about they're role on the team.**

"**Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..."**

**Both twins break off from the two.**

"**But they'll turn up in a month or two!"**

"**Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron says trying to reassure him**

**Hermione and Elsa jump up from their work and to joins them.**

"**But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asks Ron.**

"**You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Elsa says calming Harry.**

**The four approach a trophy case. Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Harry's father as a Seeker.**

"**Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron says amazed**

"**I-I didn't know." Harry stammers for a bit**

* * *

**That was chapter 3 guys don't forget to review.**


	4. first year cpt 3

**Sorry for the wait on the story but here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**The four are walking up a staircase. A railing pulls in...Hermione looks, but continues walking. While Ron decides to talk to Harry.**

"**I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do."**

"Who doesn't?" Harry replies to onscreen Ron

"**Who doesn't?"**

Everyone was astounded. Harry just repeated himself.

**The staircase shudders and begins to move. They all grab the railings.**

"**What's happening?" Harry gasps**

"**The staircases change, remember? " Elsa reminds them.**

**The staircase stops, in a new place.**

"**Let's go this way." Harry suggests tapping Ron.**

**They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark room.**

"**Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Elsa asks them**

"**We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione says to them.**

The foursome freeze at the mention of the third floor.

**Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, MRS. NORRIS, comes running in and meows. The group jumps.**

"**It's Filch's cat!" Hermione exclaims.**

"**Run!" Harry shouts to them.**

**The group runs. Flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door. Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.**

Draco smirked. Potter's done for, but he felt bad for Elsa.

"**That's it, we're done for!" Ron says ready to face Filch.**

"**Move over!" Hermione says pushing Ron. "Alohomora" she casts.**

**The door unlocks and they all bustle in.**

The teachers were certainly impressed at Hermione's skills in spells

"**Alohomora?" Ron asks**

"**Standard book of spells chapter 7" She explains.**

**Filch appears at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him.**

"**Anyone here my sweet?" He asks his cat.**

"**Come on" he says leaving.**

"**Filch is gone." Elsa says to them relieved**

" **Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron guesses**

" **It was locked." Hermione corrects him**

" **And for good reason." Harry says frightened.**

**Ron and Hermione turn to stand with Harry. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog, begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.**

Everyone gulps at the sight of the dog.

"**AHHHHHHH! " They all scream**

**The four bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run.**

**Back In the hallway leading to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common room they are breathless.**

"**What do you think they were doing! Keeping a thing like that! Locked up in a school" Ron says to them.**

Every student turns to Dumbledore but he does not answer.

"**You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asks them.**

"We didn't see anything!" Elsa replies.

"**I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron replies obviously.**

"**I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here" Elsa says going to Ravenclaw tower.**

**As Elsa approaches the knocker it asks her a riddle.**

"**My parents are out today, my mother is selling the wind to buy the moon, and my father is cutting live bamboo trees and planting dead ones, what does this mean?" The knocker asks her.**

The watchers were surprised. Why would you ask a riddle that hard to a first year!

"**My mother is selling fans to buy oil for lanterns in the market. And my father is making a bamboo fence" Elsa answers.**

"**Correct. You may enter" The knocker says.**

"Now that is a true Ravenclaw" Professor Flitwick praises

**Elsa answers the tower where she finds Penelope Clearwater with Percy Weasley, they were both working on homework. They both seem not to notice her entering the room.**

"Miss Clearwater, you clearly know that students from other houses are forbidden to enter the common room, it also works for the other houses" Professor Flitwick scolds.

"Sorry professor" Penelope answers blushing.

"ooh! Percy is in love!" The Weasley twins chant.

"Shut up!" Percy yells at them

"**Penelope, what are you doing?" Elsa asks them.**

"**Oh Elsa! You scared me! Percy and I were just doing our homework for tomorrow" Penelope nervously answers.**

"**Oh I see" Elsa replies clearly knowing what their in.**

"**Alright. Were in to each other. Don't tell anyone" Percy admits.**

A chorus of 'oohs' was heard again.

"First Elsa slapped Draco, and now Penelope is in to Percy?" A Ravenclaw fifth year asks another fifth year.

"**Sure, scouts honor" Elsa answers.**

**Elsa leaves them and goes off to bed.**

**Outside, day time. Oliver and Harry appear, carrying a trunk. They put it down.**

"**Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker that's you. There are three kinds of balls. " Oliver explains**

**Oliver picks up a red one**

" **This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. " he continues**

**He Points to a faraway Quidditch pitch.**

" **The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops."**

**Oliver throws the ball to Harry.**

"**With me so far?" Oliver asks.**

"**I think so. And its sorta like basketball. Only your on the air and not on the ground" Harry answers**

Most of thewatchers were confused, not knowing what 'Basketball' is.

"**What's Basketball?" Oliver asks curiously.**

"**It's a Muggle sport" Harry replies**

" **What are those?" Harry asks pointing to two struggling balls.**

"Their called bludgers Harry" Oliver replied.

"They try to hit other players while the beaters try to defend the players with bats, Fred and George are the beaters on Gryffindor" he continued.

"Oh, now I see" Harry says taking in the information.

"**You better take this." Oliver says as he hands Harry a bat.**

**hands Harry a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two boys watch it.**

"**Careful now, it's comin' back." Oliver warns.**

**The balls comes whizzing down, and Harry cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue.**

"**Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh. " Oliver praises**

**The ball zooms down, and Oliver grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath.**

" **Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch" Oliver says as he takes out a walnut sized golden ball**

"**I like this ball." Harry comments.**

"**Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver explains about the ball with a smile.**

"**What do I do with it?" Harry asks.**

"**You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win." Oliver says, as the Golden Snitch flutters around.**

**The ball flutters out with two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Harry keeps an eye on it.**

**Professor Flitwick's class. The teacher is very short, and is standing on a bunch of books.**

"**One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Professor asks.**

**In reply Hermione raises hers.**

"**Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." Professor reminds them as they do the swish and flick movement of their wands.**

"**Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." He says as they begin practicing.**

"**Wingardium Levio-saaa." Draco mispronounces.**

**Everyone practices but no one is having their feathers flying through the air.**

"**Wingardrium Leviosar" Ron pronounces as he flicks his wand multiple times.**

Hermione scoffs at Rons wand flicking.

"**Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, youre saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Hermione corrects.**

"**You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ron goads.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa" Hermione casts.**

**The feather glows and lifts up. Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly.**

"Haha, little Ronniekins is beaten by a girl!" Fred teases, but Ron pays them no mind.

"**Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Professor congratulates.**

**Seamus begins to flick at his wand furiously**

"**Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa." Seamus casts but nothing is happening.**

"He's gonna do something, I just know it" Harry whispers to Ron who nods in agreement.

**BOOOM! Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasps.**

"**I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry suggests.**

**Neville, Harry, Ron and Seamus are walking through a courtyard with other students all around.**

"**It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron mocks.**

Hermione sheds a tear hearing hurtful words while the teachers glare at him.

**Hermione bustles past, sniffling.**

"**I think she heard you." Harry guesses.**

* * *

**Time to leave it here guys, see you all next week.**


End file.
